Gems
by Dana1
Summary: Two girls who were never meant to meet have a destiny that they must complete if they ever wish to return to where they came from.


Title: Gems

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Warnings: Violence and character death

Summary: Two girls who were never meant to meet have a destiny that they must complete if they ever wish to return to where they came from.

Author's note/time frame: This is a crossover with Angel. The crossover won't happen for a long time though. This fic starts around the time Glory shows up and goes through Angel. There will be a sequel called You've Got to Believe but that's not for a long time.

Disclaimer: At the moment I own Amethyst, Citrine, and Rachel Van Weiss. Joss Whedon owns anyone you recognize.

"This is it," Rachel Van Weiss said as she pulled up in front of a place called The Magic Shop. Her niece, Amethyst, made no move to leave the car. "Everything's going to be okay," she said, "I'll be waiting out here for you."

Amethyst opened the door and stepped outside. After spending two weeks in Russia, this was a nice change.

She opened the door to the Magic Shop and stepped in. She found two young women sitting at a table flipping through an old book. Another young woman was behind the counter staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Rupert Giles," she said after consulting a piece of paper.

The woman sighed before walking to the back of the store. She came back with a man who she assumed was Rupert Giles. She had met enough of these men that she could pick them out of a crowd. She braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"I'm Rupert Giles," he said, "how may I…" he trailed off. "You're a slayer."

"No I'm not," Amethyst said. "Trust me I've heard it so many times the past two years that it's driving me crazy! I just need you to sign this form that says I'm not a slayer and I'll be on my way."

"Two years ago," Giles said thoughtfully, "is when Faith appeared." He looked at her closer. "That would have made you nine?"

"Ten," she said, "I'm twelve."

"Are they supposed to be that young," the blond asked.

"Not normally no, and only one girl is selected to be a slayer when a slayer dies."

"See," Amethyst said, "that means I'm not a slayer. You get up after being hit by a car and everyone suddenly thinks you're some kind of a superhero. Well I don't fly and I don't hang out in caves."

"Could I see that form," Giles asked.

"Sure," Amethyst said, "do you need a pen?"

"No," Giles answered before reading the paper. "It says here that all of the Watchers you have seen have found that you heal at a very fast rate but you do not have super strength."

"Right and I've been told that slayers have both so see? I'm not a slayer!"

"It's rather peculiar," Giles, said not seeming to hear her, "there is something about you that comes across as a slayer."

The door opened and Rachel walked into the Magic Shop. "Hello," she said walking over to stand next to her niece. "My name is Rachel Van Weiss. Amethyst is my niece."

"I'm Rupert Giles," Giles said extending his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said, "I was just seeing what was taking so long."

"Yes I apologize for that," Giles said, "we were just discussing a few things."

"Mr. Giles," Rachel said, "I know all about the slayer thing. Her mother or I have been with her in every country she's lived in. We want the running to stop. Amethyst deserves a normal life."

"If she is a slayer Ms. Van Weiss," Giles said, "which I believe she is, she will never have a truly normal life."

"She's only twelve-years-old," Rachel, reminded him, "she should be in school making friends not going from one Watcher to another."

"There is no reason she can't go to school," Giles said, "the current slayer attended high school."

"Not that I had a life," a new voice said. They all turned around to see a young blond woman enter the Magic Shop. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Buffy this is Rachel and Amethyst Van Weiss. Amethyst is a slayer."

Buffy's eyes got wide. "Did something happen to Faith?"

"Not that I know of," Giles answered, "it appears that Amethyst became a slayer two years ago."

"At the age of nine?"

"Ten," Amethyst said, "and I haven't killed any vampires and don't have super speed which means I'm not a slayer."

"Vampires are already dead," the woman behind the counter, said, "you slay them."

"Whatever," Amethyst said, "I haven't slayed any vampires either. So just let me go home and I won't tell anyone about vampire slayers."

"Amethyst it's not that easy. I believe you are a slayer and I'd like to run some tests."

"It's been done before," Amethyst said rolling her eyes. "I'm not a slayer."

"I live in Sunnydale," Rachel spoke up. "It would be nice to be home for awhile Am."

"Fine," Amethyst said with a sigh. "You are just going to find nothing. It's not like anything's going to found out here."

* * *

Notes: Hang in there. There's more to the story. If Amethyst comes across as a Mary Sue, hang in there it gets better.


End file.
